bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Size series
The Super Size series is a small line of Battle B-Daman toys made exclusively by Sono Kong of South Korea. As the name suggests, these B-Daman are larger than the standard ones in terms of both their armor and IBA skeletons, but still have the capacity to fire the same sized B-Dama as standard B-Daman. This is achieved by 2 extra pegs being added to the inside of the Hold Parts, essentially making a set of Hold Parts within the original Hold Parts. The skeleton's arms, feet, head piece, loader and trigger can be taken apart and put back together in exactly the same way as a standard IBA skeleton, but its core body is secured together by 5 small tiny screws. Despite being larger in size, they can still only hold 2 B-Dama at a time. There are a total of 6 B-Daman in the line, with all of them except of 1, being larger sized versions exactly the same as their original standard counterparts. Each comes with a pre-built IBA skeleton with its trigger and spring packaged in a separate bag, the B-Daman armor, decal sheet with the manual and a packet of a varying number of shiny coloured B-Dama. All parts that are rubber/hard rubber in the original standard B-Daman are likewise made of rubber or hard rubber in these Super Size versions. Each of the B-Daman can be bought as the stand-alone B-Daman or packaged with its matching Super Sized DHB Armor. Due to the size, normal magazines such as the Wide Server cannot work on these B-Daman, nor is standard armor compatible with them. The only Battle B-Daman accessory that is known to cater to the Super Size set is the Zero Sniper Set. B-Daman of the Series *Cobalt Blade *Chrome Zephyr *Wing Shadow *Helio Breaker *Knight Cavalry *Wing Kaiser Trivia *Helio Breaker has Hasbro's modified arm parts, making it substantially less powerful than a standard Takara or Sono Kong Helio Breaker. *All of the B-Daman except for Helio Breaker and Knight Cavalry come with 5 shiny clear B-Dama. Helio Breaker comes with 15 shiny aqua-blue B-Dama while Knight Cavalry comes with 5 standard (non-shiny) dark blue B-Dama that are filled with tiny air bubbles, making them look like they glimmer. *One of Knight Cavalry's 5 B-Dama is tinted slightly darker than the rest, which could be a reference to the special B-Dama Cain McDonnell and Joshua shared in the anime series. *Wing Shadow's packaging depicts him as having a grey/silver IBA body with matching grey hold parts, but the B-Daman itself has the standard coloration of a black IBA body with white hold parts. Wing Kaiser is also depicted in the box art as having blue-purple parts but the B-Daman's parts are in fact a deep navy blue. *For whatever reason, the Wing Kaiser packaging includes a picture of Enjyu and Terry McScotty yet the B-Daman is composed of parts from Enjyu's Lightning Kahn and Cain McDonnell's Knight Cavalry. Gallery cb_s.JPG|Cobalt Blade S packaging cz_s.png|Chrome Zephyr S packaging hb_s.JPG|Helio Breaker S packaging kc_s.JPG|Knight Cavalry S packaging wk_s.JPG|Wing Kaiser S packaging ws_s.JPG|Wing Shadow S packaging dhb_s.JPG|Super Size series DHB packaging loader_s.png|Super Size Hold Parts, showing how it can still use standard B-Dama size_comp.png|Size comparison between the Super Size IBA (left) and the standard IBA (right). Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Zero System